Le cri du Ronflak Cornu
by Neaniver279
Summary: (Luna x Rolf / Post-Poudlard) Cette histoire restitue brièvement la rencontre de Rolf Scamander et Luna Lovegood, ainsi que leur expédition en Suède. Autrement dit : Rolf Scamander a trouvé la mère de ses enfants en se lançant à la recherche de gros mammifères verts et poilus.


**Hello ! Je reviens avec un petit Os sans prétention, il ne casse pas des briques, mais c'était amusant de l'écrire ! Alors je rappelle que l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ; si un Os comparable a vu le jour, soyez sûrs que je ne l'ai jamais lu et que je m'excuserais platement de mon manque de créativité. En attendant, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Le cri du Ronflak Cornu :  


Rolf Scamander, magizoologiste chevronné, sut que Luna Lovegood serait la mère de ses enfants à la seconde où ses grands yeux rêveurs se posèrent sur lui. Sa vision le troubla plus qu'il ne saurait le dire. Notre jeune homme se leva précipitamment tandis qu'elle traversait le restaurant d'un pas léger.

« Non, elle ne marche pas, se dit-il, elle flotte ; elle plane ; elle vole. C'est un ange qui vient à ma rencontre. »

Les gens qui connaissaient Luna l'auraient mille fois approuvé, quand il disait que l'ancienne Serdaigle planait.

Luna se planta devant lui en souriant d'un air presque absent. Rolf lui bafouilla quelque politesse, mais ce n'était pas très glorieux car il finit par lui dire qu'il adorait croquer des radis, en cherchant à la complimenter sur ses surprenantes boucles d'oreille. Luna lui sourit gentiment, plus franchement qu'auparavant, et ils s'assirent.

\- Je suis contente de vous rencontrer, déclara Luna, même si je n'aime pas tant que ça les travaux de votre grand-père.

Rolf n'en revenait pas. Il avait trente-trois ans, et c'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un qu'il venait de rencontrer ne lui rappelait pas combien son célèbre grand-père était brillant. Rolf adorait son grand-père ; c'est en grandissant auprès de Newt Scamander qu'il avait appris à respecter et chérir toutes les créatures qui l'entouraient. Il lui avait transmis le précieux don d'amour inconditionnel, de curiosité insatiable et d'éternel émerveillement.

\- Je risque de vous décevoir, parce que je tiens de lui.  
\- Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eue en lisant votre rapport sur les Joncheruines. Vous ne ressemblez en rien à Newt Scamander et, pour tout vous dire, je n'ai pas tout de suite compris que vous étiez apparentés.

Oui, Rolf adorait son grand-père. C'était pourtant un sentiment si délicieux, que de s'entendre dire cela après douze années de carrière où tout le monde vous rabâche sans cesse que « vous avez la Magizoologie dans le sang ». C'était faux. Le sang n'y était pour rien. Il ne devait sa carrière qu'à lui-même.

Savoir qu'un ange aux yeux d'une beauté affolante était du même avis que lui le rendit euphorique.

\- Merci, bredouilla-t-il d'une voix émue.  
\- Et puis, Newt Scamander a nié l'existence du Ronflak Cornu. Grossière erreur, ajouta-t-elle sombrement.  
\- Erreur à laquelle nous allons remédier.

Les yeux de Luna se mirent à briller d'une lueur ravie. Ils parlèrent de leur collaboration et de leur expédition en Suède jusqu'à la fin du dîner, puis la conversation se dirigea vers leurs expériences respectives. Rolf avait redouté cette rencontre avec Luna, dans la mesure où il se trouvait fort mauvais orateur : les gens n'écoutaient jamais ses histoires jusqu'au bout et ses blagues laissaient l'auditoire de marbre. Il fut néanmoins agréablement surpris quand elle écouta avidement le récit de son approche avec le Paradisier Bariolé du Maroc. L'espace d'un instant, Rolf songea avec frayeur qu'elle se moquait de lui alors qu'elle riait aux éclats à ses plaisanteries les plus improbables, mais il fut forcé d'admettre qu'elle était sincère quand elle commença à s'étouffer.

Cette soirée n'aurait été parfaite sans un baiser de Luna sur sa joue et la perspective de partir pour la Suède, dès le lendemain, avec elle.

* * *

_6 juillet 2005 : Arrivés cet après-midi dans les Alpes scandinaves par Portoloin. Avons un peu froid, mais la tente est confortable. Les jours sont très longs à cette période de l'année. Rolf est gentil. Aucune trace des Ronflaks._

_8 juillet 2005 : Me suis réveillée très tôt ce matin. Rolf ronfle. Recherches d'hier n'ont rien donné. Nous sommes familiarisés avec les alentours. Calme. Apaisant. Inspirant. Rolf se lève. Allons déplacer le campement._

_11 juillet 2005 : Sommes en pleine forêt. Rencontrons beaucoup d'animaux. Mais pas de Ronflaks. Me sens impatiente. Me sens bien. Vivante. Rolf est très gentil._

_17 juillet 2005 : Avons encore déplacé le campement. Un peu déçus. Prairies à perte de vue. Fait plus chaud. Me demande si les Ronflaks viennent ici._

_17 juillet 2005 – Suite : Venons de trouver – manifestement – une corne de Ronflak. Quel bonheur. Avons beaucoup ri ce soir. Beaucoup parlé. Un peu bu de Whisky Pur Feu. Somnolons dans l'herbe. Crépuscule. Rolf ronfle. Est mignon. Pense qu'il cherche à imiter le cri du Ronflak. Quelle ingéniosité._

* * *

\- Rolf ! Oh, Rolf, regarde !

Le magizoologiste se réveilla en sursaut alors que Luna le secouait avec force, en pleurant. Il ouvrit les yeux et réalisa qu'il se trouvait nez-à-corne avec un mammifère imposant (un peu plus d'un mètre, aussi large que haut) tout recouvert de fourrure verte. On ne pouvait pas dire que cette créature ressemblait vraiment à un rhinocéros, mais c'était sans doute l'animal avec lequel il avait le plus en commun.

Rolf ne put observer plus longtemps le spécimen inconnu qu'il avait sous les yeux : Luna l'étreignit avec force en sanglotant et en riant, et il ne voyait plus que ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés. L'odeur enivrante de Luna lui donna le vertige.

\- C'est un Ronflak ! C'est un Ronflak, ton imitation de son cri l'a attiré !

Il mit un certain temps avant de comprendre et de répondre à l'étreinte de sa collègue, un sourire incrédule aux lèvres. Ils étaient en face d'un Ronflak Cornu. Leur expédition était couronnée de succès. Ils allaient rentrer en Angleterre et apporter une preuve scientifique de l'existence de cette créature qui hantait leurs rêves d'enfants.

**Ils allaient rentrer en Angleterre...**

Rolf voulut raffermir son étreinte autour de Luna, comme pour fondre en elle, mais la belle naturaliste avait déjà échappé à ses bras et bondi sur ses pieds. Le Ronflak la regarda tendre la main vers lui sans crainte aucune ; Rolf la vit s'éloigner de lui avec tristesse. Cependant, il se leva à son tour, chassant de son esprit le poids qui écrasait son cœur.

\- C'est embêtant qu'il te laisse le caresser, murmura Rolf d'une voix mal assurée.  
\- Tu as raison, répondit-elle en hochant la tête, il a l'air si peu farouche...

Cette observation les portait malheureusement à croire que le Ronflak Cornu était une espèce docile, peut-être dénuée d'instinct de survie et sans doute incapable de se défendre de quoi que ce soit.

Rolf tapota gentiment l'immense corne qui ornait le museau écrasé du Ronflak. Il la trouva étrangement large et plate, comme la lame d'une hache, en bien moins coupante. À quoi servait-elle ? Tandis qu'il cherchait l'inspiration dans la vaste étendue herbeuse, le souffle lui manqua.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? fit Luna.

Il pointa du doigt la prairie avant de se laisser tomber par-terre. Luna fit de même, la bouche grande ouverte, et le jeune Ronflak en profita pour lui lécher la joue. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils venaient de rencontrer un jeune, très jeune spécimen. Et le reste du troupeau avançait vers eux.

Rolf et Luna ne prononcèrent plus un seul mot jusqu'à ce que les Ronflaks les eurent rejoints, estomaqués. Les joues de Rolf ruisselaient de larmes de joie. Luna et lui se sourirent. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée en compagnie du troupeau composé de huit Ronflaks, en comptant le premier qui était venu à leur rencontre. Ils apparaissaient tels que décrits dans les anciens contes suédois auxquels les Lovegood portaient beaucoup d'intérêt : les plus petits adultes faisaient deux mètres au garrot, ils possédaient tous la même corne large et aplatie ainsi que deux yeux couleur lilas sombre, et se tenaient sur d'épais sabots. On ne distinguait les mâles des femelles qu'en prenant connaissance de leurs organes génitaux, car ni la taille ni le caractère des bêtes divergeait, pas plus qu'on eût décelé la présence d'un chef parmi eux. Dans le troupeau, il y avait trois femelles adultes et quatre mâles adultes – la petite dernière, qui s'était approchée du campement, était le seul bébé.

Les Ronflaks vivaient dans l'herbe car ils s'y fondaient plutôt bien pour d'aussi gros animaux, mais ils ne se nourrissaient que de quelques plantes soigneusement choisies. Leur corne leur servait entre autre à écarter l'herbe pour mieux y dénicher des fleurs et à arracher l'écorce des arbres, celle-ci constituant la base de leur alimentation.

Ce fut une journée très enrichissante pour nos deux naturalistes. À la tombée de la nuit, ils se dépêchèrent de rassembler leurs affaires afin de marcher à la suite du troupeau. Les Ronflaks étaient nomades ; même s'ils semblaient très bien tolérer la présence des Sorciers, leur témoignant parfois leur affection d'un coup de langue, ils semblaient en faire peu cas dans l'ensemble.

Rolf et Luna installèrent leur tente à l'écart des Ronflaks endormis. Rolf buvaient à petites gorgées sa flasque de Whisky Pur Feu, l'air aussi paisible que les créatures amorphes qu'il observait, tandis que Luna consignait dans un journal ses dernières observations. La journée avait été chaude. La nuit serait courte, pas plus de quatre heures, mais ils étaient bien trop enthousiastes pour ne serait-ce que fermer l'œil (et prendre le risque de perdre la trace de l'objet de leur étude).

Les jours passèrent, un peu tous les mêmes et différents à la fois, avec leur lot d'amusement et de découvertes. Les Ronflaks étaient des créatures incroyablement intelligentes, drôles et douces. Luna leur trouva rapidement un air de famille avec Rolf, avec lequel ils cherchaient fréquemment à communiquer : quand Rolf s'endormait, tous les membres du troupeau s'agglutinaient autour de lui en poussant de petits grondements très similaires aux ronflements du magizoologiste. Ça faisait beaucoup rire Luna.

Un matin, Rolf la trouva en train de jouer avec la plus jeune Ronflak, qu'ils appelaient entre eux « Lunolf ».

\- Tu sais, nous avons dit au Ministère que nous rentrerions début septembre, si nous ne trouvions pas les Ronflaks Cornus d'ici là...  
\- Oui, mais nous les avons trouvés, rétorqua-t-elle alors que Lunolf lui donnait un coup de hanche qui la fit tomber dans l'herbe en riant.  
\- Je pense qu'on devrait rentrer sans attendre, dit Rolf dans un souffle.

Luna leva ses grands yeux vers lui, indifférente aux « ronflements » de Lunolf qui l'appelait au jeu.

\- Pourquoi cela ?  
\- Crois-moi, je n'ai pas envie que l'expédition se termine... je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de toute ma vie, enfin, pas depuis le temps où grand-père m'emmenait en voyage avec lui. J'ai l'impression de vivre dans un rêve, avec l'immensité de la plaine, les Ronflaks... toi. J'adore parler avec toi. Ou même ne rien dire. Rien qu'être là, à côté de toi... c'est un peu fou, tu as sept ans de moins que moi, mais... la vie est tellement belle à tes côtés. J'aimerais que ça ne s'arrête jamais. Seulement, ça implique envoyer une lettre au Ministère pour les prévenir qu'on a trouvé les Ronflaks et ils... ils ne sont que huit ! Nous les avons suivis partout, nous avons exploré la montagne et _rien_ : pas la moindre trace d'un seul autre Ronflak. Imaginons qu'ils soient les derniers de leur espèce. Comment faire suffisamment confiance à l'Homme pour lui révéler l'existence d'une espèce qui n'a que HUIT représentants, sachant qu'il en a déjà exterminé des centaines ?! S'ils venaient pour leur fourrure, pour leur corne, pour leur sang... je ne m'en remettrai jamais. Ils ne doivent leur survie qu'au fait que personne ne les voit. Pardonne-moi, Luna, mais pour le bien des Ronflaks Cornus, il faut que leur existence demeure un mystère.

Luna sut que Rolf serait le père de ses enfants quand ce dernier eut achevé sa phrase. Elle se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, sous l'œil indifférent des animaux placides.


End file.
